Space Exploration
by Master Kahobi
Summary: We continue through our story as we follow Timothy and his crew as they get closer to there destination. CHAPTER 5 IS UP......ENJOY Sorry that some of these chapters are a little short the rest of them besides this one should be longer....Enjoy and please
1. Chapter 1: The Exciting News

**Space Exploration **

**Chapter 1:The Exciting News**

Among many people there has always been the discussion that there might be life on other planets. No one really knew anything till that day at a meeting with the officials at NASA. A couple others and myself were brought into a room where we were told of a mission that we were about to be sent on. This mission to space was to be kept secret from the public until we thought the time was ready to tell anyone. Our mission was to take two advanced space shuttles into the outer regions of our solar system to a galaxy vary far off called andromeda we'll we were out there we were told to catalog and tape all that we saw. After the brief meeting, we were taken to another room in the back to briefed on the specifics of exactly what our mission was. As we went to the back I couldn't help feeling that this just didn't seem right. Why send us now, right after we just got back from Neptune and why not tell anyone about it. Hi my name General Timothy Carson, I'm a former general of the U.S army third infantry division, and now an astronaut at NASA working in their special division department. My job is to go on the dangerous and somewhat mysterious missions or as I like to call them, adventures. On many of my adventures I have encountered the most bizarre things that words can't even describe what I have seen. This new mission though has got me even more puzzled. We have found traces of life on the planets in our solar system, but none that weren't already extinct or already gone. My guess is that NASA wants to know more about the universe around us and to see what goes on that we don't see. We got the back room and sat down at a large table. The top-notch guy in this department was Matt Stevens. He was head of our special team, and on some occasions even a member on some of our previous missions. The meeting started. Matt looked around the room and said, "because of the traces of life on the planets in out galaxy it may be possible that the galaxy we named as andromeda may be an area for life to develop in, being it was out of our reach at the time. Now that our technology has advanced, we are able to go where we never thought possible. We'll on our mission we were told to take readings of many of the planets that we passed by to see a couple of things. One was to test the levels of chemicals and see if the planet was suitable for life and had enough oxygen to live from. The second was to actually descend down the planet to see if there was any sign of life. The third thing to do was once on the planet regardless of life or not we had to take samples of the planet for tests and other scientific stuff that I really didn't understand. After the briefing we were told to be ready to leave the next month, since they had to go under many tests and regulations. During the first two weeks we had to do several flight simulations to prepare us for the trip outside our own galaxy, not knowing what it would be like. After those two weeks were up we had the rest of them time to do whatever we wanted considering the amount of time that we would be gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

Chapter 2:The Journey 

Well the four weeks went by real fast, and now it was time for me to leave and head out on another of my secret adventures. My immediate family was the only ones who were aloud to know where I really was going. Then later when we reveal what we have been doing anyone can know. We suited up and headed off to the shuttle to get ready for the launch. When we got into the shuttle we were strapped in and ready to go. After all the pre-checks were done the count down began. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, and lift off. We were off into the unknown. On shuttle one, which was named Victory there was John Stewart our pilot, Vince Sanders our technical guy, Roger Malcolm our expert on just about everything and myself Tim Carson the expert on all things about space. On Shuttle two, which was named Discovery there was Sunny Darrow the pilot, Mike Jacobson the engineer, Tom Johnson the other technical guy and Sandra Malcolm wife to Roger and expert on bio, thermal and electrical intelligence. That was our team and we were ready to go and find our whatever we could. Many, many months later we were passing by Mars, what a sight that was to see again. The last couple of times that we have gone on a mission I never we looked at mars as we passed by it, but now this time I wanted to really look at it. It's sure a sight to see, that color of mars, as many people know is red but when you get close there is a vast array colors and what a wonder it is to look at them. A year and half later we were passing by Neptune, a planet we had just come from only two years ago. At that time it was our first time to Neptune and what we found there was amazing. We came to find out the Neptune was a planet of oceans, and alien life, but nothing to intelligent compared to human life, just regular things like water creatures pretty interesting looking things to. We had to gather some sample creatures from the planet and they're now being studied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Barrier Breached

Chapter 3:The Barrier Breached 

Eight months later. It's amazing; we just breached the barrier between our galaxy and whatever lies out there. " We have a least another year until we reach Andromeda," Malcolm said. "We've been on this shuttle for what seems like forever," I mentioned with a laugh. "Well I guess a trip this far without any type of warp speed is just too long. 6 months later


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack

Chapter 4:The Attack 

We were just flying through space, like we have been doing for a long time now when all of the sudden the whole ship shook. "What was that I yelled?" "Possibly a meteor so something, we have seen a lot of them lately." Malcolm said with uncertainty. "No that was no meteor, it was to big." "I've got something on the radar." Sanders yelled. " It's big and it's coming towards us." I ran to the control deck as fast as I could and looked at the screen. " It's a ship." I yelled. "Captain is there any weapons or boosters on this ship." Yes we have both of them for emergency purposes." John said. "Well we have to choices, we either fight till we can get out of here or we hit the boosters and hope they outrun the ship." "Either that or we get captured, and I sure as hell know that if that's an alien cruiser that they're not to friendly, considering they fired on us." "Well since were not really equipped with powerful weapons, I'd say we get out of here now." Sanders said.

"Alright then that's what we do." "Wait" Malcolm yelled we will not get out of here if they see us leave, they will just come after us, and I bet they can travel faster than the speed of light." "Ok look I had this scenario planned out a long time ago." He said. Malcolm got on his speaker and said, " Sandra were going to have to deploy the rocket to get out of here." "The rocket," I said with confusion. "What rocket." " We created a rocket for just this kind of emergency." Malcolm said. "The rocket was designed by Sandra to temporarily knock out the electrical equipment in the ship it hits so we are no longer on any kind of radar, it will also send out a smoke screen which will keep us hidden from there own eyes. Then we can hit the boosters and get out of here and away from them." "I guess that could work, go ahead let do it," I said. "All right Sandra deploy the rocket and let's get the hell out of here," Malcolm yelled. From over the intercom we heard rocket deployed in 5…4…3…2…1. "Rocket launched. " she said. I looked out the front and saw the rocket streaming toward the ship real fast, and within a second it hit, surrounding the enemy ship in a weird smoke. With that we hit the boosters and headed for Andromeda. 5 months 20 days later


	5. Chapter 5: Andromeda

Chapter 5: Andromeda 

We made it, in the distance we could see many planets and a very colorful and bright sun, and with the boosters still going we would be at one of the plants in about ten of more days. During that time we knew we had to prepare for our landing on one of the planets. That was the good thing about having Sandra with us, because she could scan the planet and see if it was able to sustain human life. As the next weeks went by we found countless planets that weren't able for human life, and even with the newly developed space suites we couldn't go out without having something bad happens. Eventually we found a planet to land on that seemed safe for us be able to walk around on.


	6. Chapter 6: Planet X

Chapter 6: Planet X 

This new planet was beautiful. It was really big; in some ways it looked somewhat like earth. We had landed it what looked like just at open range of nothing but an ocean, lots of grass, and some strange looking trees. In some ways it looked like it could harbor humans, but the only down side to this planet was that there was no oxygen on it. There were quite I few different chemicals but none to support human life, though we could set up oxygen domes so we could still live on the planet, that of course would have to be taken up with many different officials back on earth. We took the rover out of the ship and set up the shuttle teams to scout the planet for any traces of life. One team would stay here and take samples from the ocean and other surrounds. The other team members would scout out a perimeter of a large area for signs of life or potential danger. So the two teams set out to do there work on the planet.

**_Author Note_**

For the rest of the time on the planet I will split the reading into two stories, Team 1 and Team 2 so you the reader do not get confused. So when a paragraph ends the next will have a caption of team 1 or team 2 so you know whom we are talking about. Now back to the story.

Team 1

Well now that we were on this new planet we had to find out as much as we could about to find new things. "Alright guys now we will split into another two teams. Team A will be Roger and myself and Team B will be Vince and John." I said. "Roger and myself will take samples from the ocean and you two will go over to that rocky and forestry area." "Alright team lets move." "Do you think its wise to split up the teams so thin like that," Roger said as we were driving towards the ocean side. "We'll be fine, I said. "By the looks of it, there's nothing here. No intelligent species, just an empty planet." We got to the ocean side and pulled out the test tube and other equipment. Roger went a couple of yards away by some murky water while I collected samples of the clearer and what looked like fresh water.


End file.
